User blog:Drakan95/Queen Elsa vs The Phantom of the Opera. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back any more. Let it go, let it go! Turn away-'' Oh, ohai there guys! You just caught me singing this beau-....oh, you don't think I can sing well and I shouldn't participate at a singing contest? I see how it is! ;-; Anyways, welcome back to another CvH battle! As always, it's my pleasure to see more people reading my battles and giving me suggestions that I can transform them in rap bouts. Also, this is the first CvH battle to have a female, yeeeeeeee!!! <3 Before we start, let's give some credits! HUGE thanks to my two homies: Leandro who made the cover, the titlecards and the endslate and Joe who chiseled this battle. The deuteragonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film, ''Frozen, Queen Elsa, and the title character from Gaston Leroux's 1910 novel with the same name, Phantom of the Opera battle against each other to see which one of the two isolated souls known for their singing ability will come on top! Queen Elsa Background: Her ice castle Phantom of the Opera Background: On a stage Beat: Real Hardcore Orchestra Battle BEGIN! 'Queen Elsa' (starts at 0:55) I'm ruling over you, the Operatic Zodiac in the sewer A Gaston wrongdoer, who has a sour sense of humour My hearts cold, it's Sub Zero, you've got the manners of Otzi While Elsa spits a fairytale with a curtsy on this turkey So Caspar here pours his heart out, gets rejected for the better man I decree that you're a murderous brigand, you'll dance when you hang You've got Frozen flow, while I leave ill rhymes with Frozen Fever Got rejected by Christine, had a tantrum, what a diva I froze a whole Queendom simply because I was in a rage Think of what I'll do when I find out you perve on girls half your age I'm disgusted, I'll do my duty and enact righteous judgement I hit a Block of adoration, whilst you simply got Busted 'Phantom of the Opera' (1:28) My usual style of rap is dark, dangerous and malevolent But this elegant and eloquent delegate gives me sentiment From her etiquette, eminence, innocence and intelligence And it's evident she's experienced venomous prejudice and negligence My evil side was prevalent, I was petulant, feared by residents A perfectionist expressionist repented by your affectionate benevolence Your resonance is evidence that your singing style is more than delicate And it's Testament that in my tenements you've removed my integument And while it's accurate that embezzlement of love was pre eminent I'm now sentient and your excellence is to me all that is relevant My love is exquisite and indefinite, you're a specialist for my temperament No longer militant or a pessimist for I have seen true magnificence 'Queen Elsa' (2:02) Your passion is misplaced, you'll never rule Triumphant I'm too high above your station, rule as queen without a husband Let me dowse any hope, your previous lover espoused With the regal patron of your own shambolic opera house You're a dress rehearsal acting impressive with smoke and mirrors The Phantom may be here, but the noose awaits this killer You're just a freak, return that burlap sack upon your head And I'll avenge the deaths of every man you killed with your thread Toss the Bouquet, and explain why your marriage isn't valid You'll never have it, the ring or the end of your ballad I let it snow over my kingdom, and with storm force I let it flow Raring for revenge on Raoul, honestly you should just Let It Go 'Phantom of the Opera' (2:35) You INSOLENT GIRL! One does not simply REJECT my affections So pay attention as I OBJECT against your many imperfections Your hard nature is first! You need to stay in the kitchen! While I'm itching for the killing of any man with both riches and women! You built your best friend from the element that is your mire I fly higher in my attire, it transpires you're in the choir In fact, my beloved Christine is above this rip-off of Snow White Tonight my burns ignite when I drop rhymes on the mic And leaves this uptight albino with a case of stage fright This wight excites when he smites and exits stage right I defy my disfigurement with a beautiful voice and a mask While your career ends here like your mom and your dad's WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES:-''' (The logo says the rest of the phrase in an operatic manner.) '''-CARTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS VERSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS HISTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! Poll Who won? Queen Elsa The Phantom of the Opera Hint for the next battle Check this out! Category:Blog posts